


Plot twist

by theflowerqueenrose



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Gaming, Hentai, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowerqueenrose/pseuds/theflowerqueenrose
Summary: Whenever you're close to getting physical with Leviathan, he shyes away, so you pick a game for you two to play instead.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Seven Deadly Sins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617178
Comments: 8
Kudos: 364





	Plot twist

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about how Levi would be as a top and this came out. Hope you enjoy it ✨

Knock knock knock 

"What's the password?", you hear the demon ask from the other side of the door. 

"I brought snacks and picked the game, stop being annoying~", your tone was sweet, but by now the brothers knew it didn't mean much. 

"I won't open until you apologize!" 

You groaned, but complied since maybe you have been a bit harsh on him. 

"Sorry, Levichan~", you sighed, "You know...a true friend would forgive me...", your arms were getting tired from carrying the bags of chips. 

Soon after your apology, the purple haired demon opened the door. 

"Get your ass inside, I don't have all day!"

"Sir, yes, sir!", you giggled as you hurried into his room.

Finally being able to put down the enormous bags of chips felt like a great relief to you. Immediately after, you let yourself sink into a chair. 

On Levi's desk was a bottle of water. Not even otakus can survive on juice and energy drinks. You looked around the room and you noticed there were only two chairs. If one of them happened to...get wet, then you'd have to share the only one left. You got up to grab a bag of chips and accidentally on purpose, one of the chairs happened to go on an impromptu swimming lesson. 

"Oh my, I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to do this...", you looked at the floor in an attempt to seem apologetic.

"Eh, it's just water. After all, I took this from the lounge area. I usually don't invite people in my room, but since you came here I've been using this. At least you can hold your own in co-op dungeons."

You expected him to be a lot angrier than he was, but his actual reaction pleasantly surprised you.

"Um...this skirt is new... I don't want it getting wet... Could I maybe...sit on your lap? Until the chair dries, of course!" 

He blushed, but agreed to my offer. 

"Okay, but only because your skirt reminds me of the one Ruri-chan wore in that one episode!" 

Shortly after you were on his lap, wearing a mini skirt, with a bag of chips opened on the desk and the game running. It was an interactive visual novel. What Levi didn't know is that is was going to get sexual. 

It started off rather innocent with a girl lost in the woods, but soon after the decisions you had to make became questionable. Eventually, the girl ended up in a cave, she saved a wounded man from there and brought him to her house. However, when he woke up...

"Y/n, why did you pick this game?", his voice was shaky. 

Hentai like moans could be heard from the computer. 

"I didn't know it was a...mature game.", you lied. 

Somehow this got a reaction from the Avatar of Envy as he pulled your shoulder so your back was pressed against his chest and your faces were on the same level. He was blushing, but his tone was firm.

"You think I didn't notice? Getting water on the chair, sitting on my lap, wearing this next to nothing skirt, choosing an explicit game... What are you even trying to achieve, y/n?" 

His grip on your shoulder was getting stronger, but you'd lie if you said it didn't turn you on. 

"Isn't it obviously, Levi? I want you!", you whined and your tone was close to that of the character from the visual novel you were playing. 

"Well, too bad. I don't let games unfinished. You picked it, so you're going to have to play it.", he said in a stern voice. 

"But, Levi.. "

"It wasn't a question, y/n. If you don't want to finish the game, you're free to leave my room."

You shallowed the lump in your throat and turned your attention back at the monitor of the computer. The moment your hand made contact with the mouse, Levi's hands began to caress your body. One of his hands was moving up against your thigh, softly, tickling you a bit, while his other hand was cupping your boobs underneath your top. You decided not to wear a bra that day and your nipples hardened immediately, being visible through your top. 

Although you tried to focus on how the female character was getting banged on the screen, you couldn't help but notice the hardened member of a certain demon poking you through your underwear. 

"Levi, please, I'm begging you..." 

"Keep playing the game, y/n.", he whispered into your ear. 

The hand he was using to play with your thigh was now under your skirt, rubbing against the wet spot on your underwear, while his other hand toyed with your nipples over your top. His thumb was playing with one of them while his middle finger managed to reach the other one. 

On the screen that character was getting fucked over a desk. Her big boobs pressed against the wooden surface as she let out loud moans. 

The purple haired demon slipped his hand underneath your lacy f/c g-string and started rubbing your sensitive spot. 

"Ah, fuck... Levi~" 

You were starting to lose it. You couldn't play the game anymore, however your hand was holding onto the mouse as if it was giving you life, while your other hand was gripping the desk so hard that your fingers turned white. Your mouth was slightly opened and you could feel drool forming into the corners of your mouth. 

"It's not fair, is it? That girl is getting banged and you're not...", he stopped what he was doing and helped you stand up, " But I'm in a good mood today cause I managed to get my hands on a limited edition figurine...so, I'll do you a favor", you could hear him unzipping his pants so you took the opportunity to lower your panties to your ankles. 

He lifted your skirt and exposed your dripping wet hole. Soon after, you could feel his member rubbing against your folds. It hit your clitoris a few times which made your eyes roll back into your head. But eventually, he eased his way into you. His pace was agonizingly slow, but it made you moan like crazy. 

"Please, Levi... Go faster."

Surprisingly, this time he complied and picked up the pace. 

You played with yourself as your eyes were still fixated on the character who was getting fucked over a desk on the screen. A few moments before you envied her, but now it was just another factor which made you wetter than ever before. 

"I'm gonna... Fuck, Levi I'm gonna cum" 

He didn't say a word, but he kept going. Faster and rougher until he heard you scream his name as your eyes rolled into the back of your head. After he made sure you got back from the high, he pulled out and turned you around. Instead of telling you to kneel, he pushed your head, making you lower yourself until you were on your knees. 

It was only then when you saw how much of a blushy mess he was. The fact that you had your back at him probably helped him gather up the confidence to do things he wouldn't normally do. 

As you were kneeling he was furiously rubbing his cock and you understood exactly what he wanted. You opened your mouth and waited for him to climax. When he did, your whole face was covered in cum. 

After he helped you clean yourself up he told you that: 

"Maybe you should pick games more often..."


End file.
